(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self extinguishing composite primary structures used on helicopters for increasing passenger safety.
(b) Prior Art
Helicopters typically have a number of points where crew and occupants/passengers can exit the helicopter. In the past, these egress points did not provide a desired level of protection for the crew and occupants/passengers should the helicopter be involved in an accident. In particular, these egress points lacked sufficient protection against fire.